Giroro and Dororo present: The Story of Bananu!
by SouthernKittyGal
Summary: A new Keronian shows up one day and everyone swears she's familiar, but no one knows how. The mysterious character and Dororo quickly get close, but will they be able to keep the forming love alive when her dad shows up? OC character inside and what I hope is a great story! Rating may change. Updated!
1. Let's start with Giroro

I'm so sorry it's so short! It was three pages long written, but only one page on MS Word! I'll try make my chapters longer and more interesting! Okey-Dokers, um… First Sgt. Frog fanfic, has a character I made up in it. Enjoy!

* * *

_KNOCK, KNOCK._ "Hello, is anyone home? Please let someone be home…"

Giroro, from the backyard, heard this unfamiliar voice in the distance, and turned himself invisible. He wanted to see who this person was. So, quietly, with Ms. Furbottom following behind him, he creeped towards the front of the house. Hiding behind a bush, Giroro looked over at the front door to see a black Keronian standing there. _'Fool! Why doesn't he have his cloaking device on?'_ Ms. Furbottom meows and the Keronian looks over, showing his odd mark and piercing green eyes.

"Ms. Furbottom!" The Keronian walks over, "Do you know where I can find…" He hesitates, seeming to be thinking, "Dororo?" When the cat seems to shake her head in response, the Keronian sighs, "How about Giroro?"

_'How does he know all of us? I've never seen him before…'_ Giroro turns his cloaking device off, making the Keronian jump out of his skin in surprise. "Who are you and how do you know all of us?" Suspicious of the person, Giroro's fingers twitch, wanting a gun. But he decides to hear this person out first.

The Keronian holds his hands behind his back and stands straight, trying to hide his nervousness, "I am... Bananu. I have no rank, but I am, er, son… of a Lieutenant if that means anything. Do you know where I can find Dororo?"

Giroro looks Bananu over. He looks nervous, so it seems that he's lying. "Why are you so nervous?"

"Because I'm talking to a trigger-happy corporal and I don't want Kululu or Keroro knowing there's another Keronian here because they'll think I'm some enemy when really, I just need to see Dororo!"

_'Oh. I get it now.'_ Though Giroro is still curious about Bananu, he says, "He's up on the roof."

Bananu turns and looks up, "Oh. Uh… Dororo? Can you come down from there? I need your help." The blue alien jumps down as Bananu thanks Giroro, and the two walk off, talking quietly.

_'Such a mysterious… Tadpole?'_ Giroro notices the bright green tail, matching Bananu's hat. _'So mature for a tadpole… Something about him seems familiar… Perhaps it's just that he has swirls in his mark like Kululu's? No… There's something else…'_ Giroro feels like he should know, but can't figure out what makes the tadpole strike him as familiar, so he goes back to his tent.

* * *

Okay, it was a bit boring, but I promise the story is going to get better over time! I have lots of things planned out!When I was typing the story on Microsoft Word and I typed the word "Keronion" The red line automatically appeared and when I clicked on it to add it to the dictionary, one of the suggested words that came up (to put instead of Keronion) was Ker Onion. Also Microsoft didn't know Dororo's name. It forgot about him.


	2. And now Dororo

This is the other chapter continued from Dororo's POV kinda. Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"So… To sum up, you're really just a Pekoponion girl who turned into a Keronian and you don't know how or where you're from and you don't want my help because you don't completely trust some of my friends?"

Bananu nods, "Yeah… Pretty much."

Dororo slowly starts to smile and then grin, "Yay! Someone cares about me! I mean, I know Koyuki cares, but none of the other Keronians ever remember me. They just don't care as much, and having a Pekoponion friend just isn't the same as having a friend from the same species! Well, kind of, since I guess you'd be like half of both species?"

Bananu grins and shrugs, "I don't know."

"Well, let's go find Koyuki to ask her about you staying with us."

"What? I can't- Hey!" Dororo jumps on top of the Hinata house and jumps from there to the next, heading towards his home. Bananu hesitates, trying to decide how to follow the ex-assassin, and then runs after him, "Hey, Dororo! Wait!"

Dororo stops, looking back at Bananu. She's so far behind, but still running to catch up. He blushes slightly, going back over to Bananu, "I'm sorry."

She waves his hand at him, waving off the comment, "It-It's okay, just one moment…" Dororo watches her as she catchers her breath, and takes this as a moment to look her over. She has black skin, except for her stomach and most of her face, which are a bright yellow. On her stomach is her mark, which is two spirals facing opposite directions from each other, and they're connected by one line, and two more going down to form a triangle type shape. Her spirals are closed, and yellow inside, and the inside of the triangle is the same black as her skin.

Her eyes are slanted in a shape between ovals and triangles. Giving off an Egyptian look, they're the same bright green as her hat, which frames her face. As she stands up straight, Dororo thinks that she looks very ancient and powerful. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was born a Keronian. "Okay… I'm ready."

"Are you sure? We can just walk if you want."

"I know I can keep up this time."

"Alright." Dororo jumps up onto a house's roof, hearing Bananu follow him up. He looks back at her, not really thinking she should do this. But if she wants to try it, then he'll support her. "Do you know how to do this?"

"Not exactly how, but I know I can do it."

"That makes no sense."

I know," Bananu runs to the edge of the roof and jumps to the next, making it look like a four year old could do it. She looks back at Dororo and sticks her tongue out at him smugly, but smiling.

Dororo goes over to her, laughing, "You think you can keep up, Banana?"

She frowns, "It's Bananu, with an 'ah' sound, Door-o." Her frown falters as she realizes that was a terrible name to comeback with. Dororo laughs as she blushes, "Whatever. Good luck keeping up with _me_."

They watch each other, both starting to grin at the challenge. They wait for the other to move, wanting to give the other a head start so they can show off. Finally, Dororo shrugs and starts jumping away. _'If she's just learning how to do it, than she can't be that good, can she? I'll keep an eye on her, in case she falls.'_

He stops for a moment and looks back, expecting her to be far behind, but he doesn't see her. Immediately, worry for his new friend hits him, and Dororo goes back to look for her. "Bananu?"

"Dororo! I'm over here, what are you doing?"

The blue ninja turns around and sees Bananu over where he had been just standing. Going back over to her, he asks, "How long have you been there?"

"Since you stopped. I realized that we can't exactly race if I don't know where your house is."

"Oh. That's right." Dororo blushes, "Um… Just follow me." Bananu nods as Dororo leads the way to home.

* * *

I dunno. What do yall think? Please give me feedback. Next chapter will be from Kululu's POV. Meaning the next chapter will be interesting. xD


	3. Now it Gets Interesting

Everyone remember that Bananu is really a girl? Okay, well everyone else who doesn't know that are going to be referring to her as a 'him' so… yep. Enjoy!

* * *

The little tadpole had obviously forgotten that Kululu had cameras all over the Hinata property. How ironic that the tadpole hadn't wanted Kululu to know about him, when really he was watching him as he said that.

Kululu watches the recorded video of Bananu over and over, sometimes muted, other times not. The Keronian had obviously been studying them, seeing as how he knew everything about them. Kululu didn't like that. Though he may stalk other people, that doesn't mean other people can stalk him.

Wanting to know more about this tadpole, Kululu searches Bananu's name and finds nothing. Frowning, he searches his description, then his mark, and then his name again. Still, he finds absolutely nothing. That's only possible if Bananu was never born on Keron, or was some sort of big criminal that escaped prison. But even then, wouldn't there still be records?

Kululu leans back in his chair, pondering over this. The tadpole had said he was son of a Lieutenant. But there're different types of Lieutenants, so which one? He could search the Lieutenants profiles for anyone in their life that looks like Bananu, but the lives of someone so higher than his own rank (Seargent Major if you don't remember) are hard to learn of, and even harder to hack into. Only because the files are kept on the HQ computers. Wouldn't it be more fun to have one of the Lieutenants come here?

Kululu laughs happily (?) at his decision, and leans forward, typing a letter and adding a picture of Bananu. "Ku, ku, ku, clicky-poo."

The yellow devil leans back again as the computer mails his letter to HQ. "Ku, ku, if everything goes as planned, then this will be interesting."

* * *

Okay, I know this was really short! But, I already wrote the next chapter and it's definitely going to be longer. I'll post it tomorrow, maybe tonight!Happy face!

...Also i wasn't sure what to put when Kululu laughed... cuz he's not normally happy or anything i guess, he's all evil and stuff.. I dont know. He liked his decision.


	4. Kitty Koyuki's POV

Yaaaayyyyee! Update! :3 lol, If koyuki was a superhero she could be Kitty Koyuki! xD Alliteration. Yerp, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Koyuki's first reaction to seeing Bananu had been a bit over the top. She'd picked her up and hugged her to death. She couldn't help it, Bananu was just adorable! She was all quiet and serious looking, but at the same time she was just a little tadpole! Eventually, Koyuki calmed down and everyone took a seat in the main room as Dororo started to explain.

"So… This is Bananu. She can't remember where she's from or how she changed, but she turned into a Keronian and wants to stay with us because she doesn't really trust anyone from the platoon."

The ninja had been watching Bananu's reaction to everything Dororo told her. Some of the things he said didn't make sense or add up. Bananu also had this slightly guilty look in her eyes, it was hard to tell though since she was looking down. "Okay… So what's really going on?"

The young alien jumps in surprise at being caught and looks up at me, "I-."

"If you're going to stay with us then please don't make lies. I don't want to force you to tell anything you don't want to, but I'd rather you just say that you're not comfortable telling your background or tell the truth." Koyuki stared at her with big pleading eyes, begging to tell the truth or just say she's uncomfortable telling.

"I…" Bananu looks from Koyuki to Dororo, and sees a bit of hurt from being lied to so early into their friendship. It looks like she wants to tell the truth but she's afraid to.

"It's alright. We won't judge you." Bananu jumps when the ninja sets her hand on her leg. She can tell the tadpole is tense.

"You promise?"

After Koyuki nods, Bananu takes a deep breath, "My name is Bananu. I come from a mixed bloodline of both human and Keronian. Unique abilities from the Keronian side of the family allow us to change from a human in the morning to a Keronian in the afternoon. It lasts for twelve hours each time. I'm from a different part of Japan and I have come here in hopes of learning about both halves of my bloodline. I figured you two where the best ones to teach me, since you're not really into destroying the planet," She gestured to Dororo, then Koyuki, "And I figured you and me could both learn how to be a normal girl together, if that's alright. Also, I didn't really know where else to go to."

That's not exactly what the two ninjas where expecting, as they looked shocked. Bananu looks uncomfortable, like she's rethinking if she should've told them the truth.

Koyuki is the first to recompose herself, "Are you all alone? Where's your family?"

Bananu winces at the mention of family. "Yes… I'm alone. My dad doesn't know I was born, and I don't want him to!" The fear and fast-speaking at the end surprises Koyuki. Why wouldn't she want to find her dad?

"What about your mom?"

She goes blank faced, no feeling showing, "She was killed in a car crash two years ago. I ran away before I could be put in the foster care system. AH!"

"Oh!" Bananu is being crushed in another deathly tight hug by Koyuki, he cries, "That's terrible! You've been alone for so long!"

"Can't… _Breathe…!_" The hug loosens a bit, and Koyuki is glad when, after hesitation, Bananu hugs back.

Koyuki shifts to hold Bananu to her chest like a baby. The tadpole blushes, looking at Dororo, "Does she do this to you too?"

He blushes hard, "Uh… Yeah, sometimes."

Bananu just grins, trying not to laugh at the thought of Dororo being held like a baby by Koyuki.

Koyuki grins too, though she doesn't really know why. "So, you can share a room with me, if you don't mind. Either me or Dororo."

"Um, well, I just thought I'd sleep outside…"

"What? Why would you want to sleep out there?"

Bananu shrugs, not meeting anyone's eyes, "I don't know… I guess that's just what I thought would be easiest for you."

Koyuki wonders how long this little tadpole has been alone. _'She said she ran away when her mom died two years ago, so… does that mean she spent two years travelling from one side of Japan to the other just so she could stay with us? How did she fend for herself for so long? When was the last time she slept in a bed, or even just spent time in a house?'_ "No, you can sleep inside. Besides it's warmer." _'No way am I going to let her sleep outside.'_

Bananu nods and lets the ninja carry her to her room. "You must be tired."

"Yes… Thank you."

Koyuki sets her down in her bed and tucks her in, "Get some sleep."

Bananu nods again and says, already drifting off, "Please tell Dororo goodnight for me…"

"I will," Koyuki kisses Bananu's head and walks out of the room. Bananu falls asleep with a peaceful smile.

* * *

Yay! It's so much longer than the rest! I've already started working on the fifth chapter. I know it's going to be very long written out. It's already five pages! And I'm still writing! Yay longer chapters! Right? I think ill try and post it tomorrow? I dunno, ill try hard!


	5. From Dororo to Bananu

So, I know I said this was going to be really long, but then I decided I'm just going to split it into two chapters. ^_^ No worries, this chapter is still a bit long, only a little longer than the previous chapter though.

Oh, oh! I put a picture of Bananu with the story. It's in the summary/ at the top of the page. Yep. Enjoy the storryyyeee!

* * *

Dororo awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of Koyuki's door opening. He's a light sleeper, so normally he'd go back to sleep after something like this, but Koyuki doesn't usually get up at night. He listened hard, not hearing any footsteps, but a couple quiet whimpers.

Quietly, Dororo leaves his room as he hears a door shut. The front door perhaps? Guessing something's wrong with the new guest staying with them, Dororo goes outside. "Bananu?" He calls quietly.

She's sitting on the porch, doubled over, pale yet sweating, and taking deep breathes, trying to deal with some unseen pain. Her eyes flick up to look at him, and then look away, "Go… Go away, Dor-Doro." It looks like such a struggle to just speak.

Instead, he goes over to her side, frantic with worry on the inside, calm and collected on the outside. He's afraid to touch her in case of hurting her, but he wants to help. "What's wrong? How can I help?"

"I-I'm just chan-changing… You c-can't help me. I'm fine, go back to bed." Her eyes are shut tight, not wanting to look at Dororo's.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't do that." Either she gave up or she didn't feel like talking, probably the latter.

Not really knowing what to do, Dororo picked Bananu up and put her in his lap, petting her head and murmuring soothing words.

(Bananu's POV)

I've gone through this many times before. The same pain, and the same exhaustion that follows afterwards. I hate the pain, not because it hurts though, I hate it because it makes me weak. You see, the pain is so strong, that it's easiest to just sit or lie somewhere and do nothing. You don't _want _to do anything. While I'm used to the pain, it doesn't ever get easier to go through. Well, until right now, that is.

I make myself focus on Dororo. His touch, as he holds me and pets my head, feels so warm on my cold skin. Yeah, I know frogs are cold-blooded, but I feel _cold_, freezing, really! I force myself to turn and bury my face deeper in that wonderful warmth, more specifically, his stomach. Knowing how Dororo is, he's probably blushing. I don't really care, though. As usual, I feel the pain begin to fade, and murmur, "Close your eyes, please." I can't be for sure if he does, I just hope so, as the cold changes to an overwhelming heat. I know it'll go away, though, so I gladly welcome it. I relax, sighing softly, as the change ends with the simple feeling of stretching.

After a moment I roll over, realizing I'm probably crushing Dororo's legs. "Sorry. Ugh, jeez, I really hate all that."

Dororo just stares at me, why's he blushing? I'm clothed right? I look at myself just to check, but just as always, I have my yellow shirt, black jacket and pants on. "What's wrong?"

He clears his throat, "Nothing. Um, are you okay? I mean… I don't know, after going through that and everything, are you okay now or do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," I grin at him, "Thanks for helping…"

He blushes again, dang he blushes a lot, "It's no problem."

I can guess what he's thinking and pat his head, "It doesn't matter how much or what you did, the point is you tried and it really did help."

Dororo smiles and there's a long silence between us that quickly becomes awkward. "Um," I look at him, "I have a meeting tomorrow with the Platoon. Do you want to come? I could introduce you to everyone."

"Yeah, well, I'd love to, really, but… I can't." I gesture to my body, "I'm a human until 12:00."

"The meeting is at 2:00."

"Oh," I bite my lip. I really did want to meet the platoon, but I was kind of afraid to. What if I looked familiar to them, they've all met my dad before, right? Also, Kululu freaks me out. Which is funny, because when I was little, my mom told me stories about the platoon, and I loved Kululu the most. I remember swearing to her once, that if I ever got to meet him, I'd try to make him good. But now being older, and remembering how he sounded in the stories… Is he even capable of good?

Then I realized that if I went with Dororo, it was most likely they'd ignore us. "Okay, sure. I got to meet them at some point."

* * *

The next chapter continues at Bananu's point of view again. I've already started on it so I'll post it tomorrow. Please review! Your reviews are really encouraging! I tried listening to Tobymac but it didn't encourage me the same way reviews do, it just made me happy. I duno, I'm weird like that.


	6. Lets get hit by a flying backpack

YAY another chapter! I actually went on google images and looked up 'bugs of Japan.' It was disturbing, and stupid of me to do that since I hate bugs. They just freak me out sometimes. Most times. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! Again! ^_^ xD

* * *

So after last night's shift from Keronian to human, Dororo and I both went back to bed. Luckily, Koyuki never woke up.

I woke up late, and alone, in Koyuki's bed. I first experienced that feeling of 'where am I' and then I relaxed, remembering yesterday's past events. I was still tired, but I didn't know what time it was, and wanted to be awake when I shifted again.

I got up and walked out to the main room. It was empty. I looked around and saw two pieces of paper on the table. One was from Koyuki, saying she was going out to get food, and the other was from Dororo, saying he was going for a walk and he'd be back soon.

I was alone, which was kind of nice. After two years of travelling alone, I was used to it. I looked around again but couldn't find any clocks. That's when I recalled that Dororo and Koyuki rely mostly on the sky for time. "Agh! What time is it?" I wanted to know how much time I had before I had to shift again.

Sighing, I walked outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a small breeze in the air that cooled you. I smiled, I loved days like this.

I climbed up on the roof. I liked to be up high, I don't really understand why, I guess because it makes me feel separate from the world. It's nice.

I sat crisscross applesauce and closed my eyes. Thanks to some ability my dad, my Keronian parent, has I can control stuff with my mind. My mom told me what it's called but it's been so long, I can't remember. I just remember that it was a cool word.

Anyways, I'd hidden my backpack that I had travelled with in a bush before talking to Giroro. I think it would've raised more questions if I had it with me. So, I sat with my eyes closed and concentrated. I imagined my backpack, what it looked like, what was in it, and where I'd hidden it. Once I felt I had a good image in my mind, I willed the bag out of the bush and towards where I sat. It wasn't as easy as it would seem, you had to really focus or else you would drop the object, or whatever you were controlling.

I imagined it gliding across rooftops, then trees, taking the same route Dororo and I took. I worried in the back of my mind about it catching on something and ripping, or someone seeing it. But I quickly pushed my worries away. I couldn't drop it now, I knew it was close.

Then I heard someone in the woods, and tried to say, without completely losing concentration, "Who's the-AH!" I was knocked off the roof by a backpack flying at nearly fifty miles per hour. Turns out my backpack was closer than I'd thought it was.

"Bananu!" Dororo runs over, "Are you alright?"

I frown, hoping I'm not always going to be in pain when Dororo sees me. "Ugh," I sat up, wiping dirt off me. Luckily, the house wasn't too large so the fall wasn't far. "I'm fine, the grass caught me."

Dororo laughs and I stand up. "What were you doing on the roof?"

"I was getting my backpack," It's not a lie, right? I'm just not saying how I got it.

Dororo nods and I go inside to Koyuki's room, sitting on the bed with my bag. I start going through it, reminding myself of everything I had leftover from my trip. Clothes, a couple pictures, my water and… food, a note book, a few pens, some other things. I go through the whole backpack, all the pockets.

"That's a lot of stuff," I jump and look up, seeing Dororo on the bed next to me. It's so freaky the way he does that… appearing thing.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" I ask as Dororo looks inside a water bottle of bugs.

"Why do you have bugs?" He turns the bottle, watching the beetles and worms inside it slip and slide.

I pout, "You can't answer my question with a question. It's not right."

He looks up, "I'm sorry." I think he tried not to laugh when I pouted. He sets the bugs down, "Um… Yes, I can teach how to do the silent step, that's what it's called when I appear like that, but it takes years to perfect. It's complicated to learn."

I nod slowly, '_I could use my ability to minimize that time, and make it easier to learn. Then I could try and do it on my own when I think I understand how I do it._' "Let's try and master it in… hmm, three weeks."

Dororo says, shocked, "I can teach you it, but no way can you master it in three weeks. It's impossible."

I shrug, looking at him, "You never know until you try." He seems to be considering it, so I add, "I'll tell you what, we try to do it in three weeks and I'll explain why I have those bugs there," I gesture to the water bottle in his lap.

He looks at them, and then me, "Alright. Should we start tomorrow?"

"Sure!" I grin, but then pause, "Um, what time is it? There aren't any clocks around…" I blush lightly, embarrassed that I can't just tell the time by looking outside, like how Koyuki and Dororo can.

"Oh. Let's see…" He thinks to himself for a moment, "Follow me, I'll teach you how to know the time." I follow him outside, "The front of the house faces south, and the Hinata's house is to the west, which is where the sun sets for night. So if the sun goes across the sky like this," he waved his hand in a big, rounded arch, like a rainbow, "then where does it rise?"

I had to think about it for a moment, "The east, right?"

"Right, so if the sun rises around six, because it's spring forward, and sets around seven, what time do you think it is?" Dororo looks at me.

I bite my lip, glancing at the sun and its position in the sky, but never staring at it. It was just a while before it hit the middle of the sky. It was almost like a clock, I realized. "Is it about eleven O'clock?" I look down at him, my vision slightly altered. I guess I looked at the sun too many times and for a little too long.

"Almost, it's eleven-thirty," He grins up at me, but I'm lost in thought again. I have only half an hour until I change. Jeez, how late did I sleep in for? Should I get his help when it's time to shift again or should I just go somewhere else and change on my own? I frown, I don't really like the thought of shifting alone compared to shifting with someone there, but at the same time, I don't like anyone being around me when I'm so vulnerable. I'm so indecisive.

"Bananu?" I come out of my thoughts at the sound of Dororo's voice.

"Sorry, I was dazed out. I do that a lot, mostly when I'm thinking."

"I see. Are you nervous about meeting the platoon?"

"Oh. No, to be honest I'd forgotten about that." But now I'm nervous about both that and what to do when I shift. Great.

I'm just thinking about bringing it up when he does, "You… You change at twelve, right?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Do you want me to try and, uh, help again?" He looks at me as I sit down on the porch. I didn't want him to have to look up so much. I know how much it hurts your neck. Instead of thinking real deep into it, I weighed the pros and cons. …I couldn't really come up with any cons.

"Only if you want to," I looked at him and he smiled under his mask. I wonder why he wore it. While it hid his mouth I could still easily tell if he was frowning or smiling. You just got to look at how his cheeks move and what shows in his eyes. He really is cute. Actually, didn't Koyuki and him have a thing going on between them?

Wait, how did I end up thinking about this?

"Hey, what were those bugs for?"

I blush, "Um, well…"

* * *

Haha! not telling you why. :P

But wow, three pages typed out! Jeez. I was originally going to try and write the entire fanfic without doing it from Bananu's point of view, (like Sherlock Holmes, the author didn't write it from Sher's POV because he didn't want to ruin the story) but then I was just like, 'aw what the heck.' So i think I'm going to end up writing from Bananu's Point of View more. OH OH, ALSO I'm going to change the title and summary up a bit. Again... I made something too obvious. But yay if you didn't notice it, you get to sit and wonder. Yerp… Oh, and please review! Your reviews really edge me on to continue writing (even if I don't feel like it). I LURVE REVIEWS! …But anyone who leaves a flame will end up in the hospital due to Tamama's rage (more specifically, his fire breath). ^_^


	7. I'm not Good with Chapter Naming

AHHH! I'm late! I'm sorry, I got distracted by this one new website I found. I BLAME THE INTERNET! But anyways, I finally wrote and posted it! Hope you like.

* * *

Everyone noticed when Dororo arrived, and that was probably the first and last time that'd ever happen. It only happened because he came to our invasion meeting with a new Keronian. It was the same one Giroro had met yesterday, Bananu.

He looked everyone over, looked around the room, obviously taking in his surroundings. He seemed to be wary of me and Kululu, looking us over twice and then quickly looking away.

"Everyone, this is Bananu. She's my friend and she's staying with me while I train her. I figured she could help with our mission. Is that o-."

"Who's that?" Keroro interrupts Dororo to ask his question. Immediately hurt, and feeling ignored, his trauma switch flips on and he mopes in a corner.

'Wait, didn't Bananu tell me she's a he?' Giroro looks at her, 'I bet Dororo made her tell the truth. But why would she lie about that?'

She's looking at Dororo in his corner, but when she turns to glare at Keroro, the familiarity about her has everyone feeling they've seen her before, although they know they haven't. Anyways, Keroro was cowering the way he did under anyone's glare. With her eyes narrowed, changing from rounded to triangular, and a hand on her hip, she says, "He was talking, Keroro. Maybe if you listen more, your shriveled brain will learn something."

Everyone is shocked by her comment as she goes and speaks to Dororo, her words too quiet to hear. After a moment, Giroro chuckles, and breaks everyone out of their silence. Kululu laughs, Giroro can't help but grin, and Tamama says, "Sarge, you just got burned!"

Giroro looks at Keroro, who's staring at Bananu with his eyes wide and jaw dropped. Like he can't believe someone said that to him, even though he's told things like that somewhat often by Giroro and Natsumi. When she walks over with Dororo at her side, he seems to switch from offended to thoughtful. "You!" He points at Bananu, "You would make a wonderful addition to our platoon. How would you like to join the Keron army?"

"What?!" Everyone except Bananu shouts. Giroro is about to yell at Keroro, but Bananu speaks his thoughts before he can, "I don't think that's your decision to make." Everybody looks at her, and she's expressionless as she speaks, "I would think I'd need more training than just ninja skills, but if it was anyone's decision, wouldn't it be Kululu's? Even then, wouldn't you still have to ask your Headquarters?"

"Ku, ku kuu, you're smart for a tadpole."

"Sarge, she's right. We probably should ask Headquarters."

Keroro nods, "Yes… Kululu, tell HQ that a Keronian we found wants to join the military and…"

As Keroro continues on, beginning to rant, Giroro looks over at Bananu. She looks tough and intimidating, with the shape of her eyes and the fact that she always frowns, even how she stands makes him think she is, or would be, a strong fighter. But looks aren't everything.

Dororo whispers something to Bananu and she seems slightly worried for a moment, though it's hard to tell. She glances at Keroro, who's still talking, and then looks at Dororo like, 'what do I do?' Something's wrong, and it takes Giroro a moment to realize what it is. She never agreed to join the military, she only pointed out the flaws in Keroro's small idea.

Giroro is the one to speak up, since Bananu obviously doesn't want to go against what she yelled at Keroro about, interrupting another person. "She still hasn't agreed to join yet." Giroro catches the quick, thankful glance sent his way from Bananu.

"Kero?" His leader looks over at Bananu, who's already turned emotionless again, "Why wouldn't you?"

The young tadpole shifts uncomfortably, putting her weight on one leg, "Well… I like earth, and I don't want it destroyed or invaded. But I've heard of some of your plans. They're like games, right? Well, uh, if you'd let me, I'd love to kind of help out. I could just be an extra set of hands."

Keroro ignores the comment on his plans being like games and says, "Well, some extra help couldn't hurt… Alright, you're hired! Do you want any training?"

"Um, sure," She shrugs, not really seeming to care.

"Okay. Giroro! You will train our new recruit."

"Good with me," Bananu looks like she'll be a great warrior someday, so Giroro doesn't mind training her. "How does tomorrow morning sound?"

"Uh-." She looks taken off guard for a moment, but Dororo jumps in, "She trains with me in the morning. What about the afternoon?"

The red Keronian nods, "That's fine. We'll start tomorrow then. Be here at two and I'll show you the basics."

Bananu nodded and the meeting continued with the plan of taking over Pekopon using social networks. It wasn't until later that day that Giroro, and only Giroro, noticed that she had said 'Earth' and not 'Pekopon.'

(Kululu's POV)

Checking his mails, which consisted of mostly spam from Tororo, Kululu found a short reply from HQ. _"Based on the looks of Bananu, we have an idea as to who the father may be. We have already asked him to go to Pekopon for a while and see if she turns out to be his daughter. He should be there in a day or two."_

Kululu laughs, "Just as I figured, they're sending one of the Lieutenants here. I also have an idea as to who her father may be. I guess I'll see if I'm right tomorrow. Kuu, ku ku ku ku…"

* * *

Yeah so it's kind of short... I also been having a bit of writers block... Those are my excuses! xD. Anyways, i think I don't really know what to do for the next chapter yet but I'll figure it out... And i think I'm going to start posting every few days, just because that way I don't really feel rushed or anythin... Yeah... So next chapter will be up by Saturday or Sunday. Please review, i lurve your reviews! Byee!


	8. Training begins

D= Im so sorry for the long wait! ...I dont really have an excuse i just got lazy.. then forgot for a few months... but now its summer break where i am, so i can focus more on writing! ^^ Yay~ the worlds overjoyed. XD enjoy. ^^

* * *

Story of Bananu, ch. 8 Dororo woke up early and walked out of his room, out into the main room. The sun shone brightly into the small home and he grinned. It seemed like it was going to be another great day.

Koyuki was in the kitchen making breakfast, and she grinned at the blue Keronian as he entered the room, "Hello, Dororo-kun. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you," He paused a moment, "Where's Bananu?"

"Oh, she's still sleeping, she's adorable," Koyuki giggled softly.

'Still sleeping, huh?' Dororo looked down the hallway where the rooms were located. Should he wake her...?

"You were going to train her today, right? Well, it's already 9:00, so you should probably wake her before she transforms. Isn't she also training with Giroro this afternoon?"

Dororo nodded... That was true, but... "But she needs her sleep after having to wake up every night at midnight..."

Koyuki said, "So we'll talk to her about going to bed earlier." She smiled her kitty grin and Dororo smiled back. "Okay."

Dororo walked down the hall to the girls' room. What should he say? Should he knock or just walk right in? Would she be upset with him for waking her? ...He hopes not.

He slid the door open quietly, and whispered, "Bananu?" Peeking inside, he smiled. Koyuki was right, she was adorable. At the edge of the bed, holding the covers up to her face like a big teddy bear, was Bananu. She had her legs tucked in close, reminding Dororo of a kitten, and her eye brows were furrowed, as if in frustration. Her black hair draped down her shoulders in frizzy curls, framing her face. He felt a slight yearning to see the emerald jewels he knew those eyelids hid.

When Dororo had first seen her he'd been shocked at her beauty. Not that she wasn't beautiful as a Keronian either... And he couldn't help but wonder her age, since she had such a small figure but the maturity of a sixteen year old.

Anyhow, Dororo walked over to the sleeping girl and gently shook her, "Bananu... It's time to wake up..."

Her eyelids fluttered a moment, then shut tightly, "Nooo..." She moaned, "I don't wanna... Do...ro..." She started falling back asleep.

He smiled and poked her once... then twice... She frowned and opened her eyes, looking at him, "Why do I gotta get up…?" "So you can start your training."

"Ugh..." She sat up, rubbing her eyes, "Alright, but can I eat some breakfast first?"

"Of course. Everyone needs breakfast." He smiled.

Bananu's P.O.V.  
Breakfast passed by quickly. ...I wasn't really sure what it was Koyuki had cooked, but I was hungry and she called it food so I ate it. She was actually a really good cook. I'd had to use a fork to eat, because me and chopsticks just didn't get along. I'd gotten mad when i couldn't pick the food up and tried to stab the chopstick through it. ...I'd cracked the plate...

I promised to, somehow, get them a new plate, though.

Dororo led me outside to begin training. He said, "We're going to start with meditation, because it increases concentration and concentration is the key of many things, especially fighting." I nodded, understanding. My weird ability... actually, I think it was called telekinesis? Yeah, that's it. Anyways, my telekinesis takes a lot of concentration, so this meditation stuff might really help.

He asked me, "Where do you feel most relaxed - what's your happy place?"

"I like being up high, near the sky." Ha, it rhymes!

Dororo looked at the house and asked, "Do you think you can climb up there again?" I nodded and went over to the side of the house, easily scaling to the top.

I looked down, grinning, but blinked when Dororo wasn't there. "Nice job." I jumped and looked beside me at him, frowning a bit when he chuckled at me. Still, I muttered a thanks.

I crossed my legs and sat. Dororo smiled and said, "Close your eyes. Rest your hands on your knees. Relax..." I did each thing he said. He said, keeping his voice soft and calming, "Imagine yourself someplace, or doing something. Focus on it, don't be easily distracted."

The memory played on its own... _me back with my mom, two years earlier... It was late, dark, and we were both walking home from the Art Museum, I was holding her hand... She had her light blue hair, shed died it that from brown, pulled back in a ponytail, and her big, light green eyes were happy as she asked, "Did you like the Art Museum?"_

_I'd smiled and laughed, "Yeah!" We got to a crosswalk and someone bumped my mom as we switched sides of the street. "Excuse me, miss," Was all he'd said. My mom had smiled after him, not replying because he was already gone. We got to the otherside of the street and my mom realized aloud, "Oh! My ring!" She turned back to get the ring my dad had left for her when he left, the ring that was always sliding off her finger but she'd managed to keep up with._

_She had smiled at me and kissed my head, ruffling my hair, "Wait here, I'll be right back." I smiled back and nodded. She looked at the sign, and it still showed a person walking the street. She walked out and looked along the crosswalk for her ring._

_There was the screech of a car and we noticed a car coming. The sign still showed a person walking. My mom saw it and picked it up from the middle of the walkway, as the sign switched back to green, showing a car, and the car with its headlights off didn't stop._

-I looked up when I heard Dororo start whistling. He smiled and stopped, "Keep meditating. Ignore distractions around you. In battle, a simple distraction could be the end of your life."

* * *

Whacha think? Good? Bad? I duno so plz review an tell meh~! ^^


End file.
